


Puppet

by Puru4



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Deadlights (IT), Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, Pretty much where pennywise uses Richie as a puppet, Stanley is alive, Their tik tok is ava_leeigh, This is based on a cosplayer tik tok, This is my first work in here so please give me mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puru4/pseuds/Puru4
Summary: "HE COULDVE FUCKIN DIED EDDIE!! Y-YOU K-KN OW THAT RIGHT??!! GEORGIE DEAD, THE KID'S DEAD, S-ST ANLEY DEAD, D-DO Y-yyY-OU WANT R-RICHIE TO?!!!""I don-""DO YOU""I don't wa-"Eddie flinched at bill tone of voice, he was scared okay. He's sorry that he didn't want to fight his childhood friend head that had spider legs pop out of it as it attacked his childhood crush."Please don't be mad bill." Whimpered Eddie as quilt washed over him, "I was just scared."Richie wiped his face with Bev jacket as he tried composing himself, "Its alright Bill, leave Eddie alone." He shuddered as he handed Bev jacket back that was now covered in disgusting saliva, "After all I am fi-"Oh Richie spoke to soon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	1. Beep Beep Richie

**Author's Note:**

> UUGGGhh I am new to this so please forgive me if this stinks

" I still would've been alive if it wasn't for you bill"  
Bill slowly approached the head of his old friend, "N-no-No" as if he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't responsible for Stan death. The head of Stan started squirming and looked over at Richie,

"R-richie what's happening to me???" It whimpered as its sides of its head starting squirming, Richie just stared in shock and slightly shrugged, not knowing what to say. Soon long slimy sticks popped out of Stan face, one by one becoming longer to form the legs of a spider and there right in front of Richie, Eddie, and Bill "stood" their dead friend Stanley with long spider legs on the side of Its head, raising the head up.  
"You got to be fucking kidding"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"HE COULDVE FUCKIN DIED EDDIE!! Y-YOU K-KN OW THAT RIGHT??!! GEORGIE DEAD, THE KID'S DEAD, S-STANLEY DEAD, D-DO Y-yyY-OU WANT R-RICHIE TO?!!!"

"I don-"

"DO YOU"

"I don't wa-"  
Eddie flinched at bill tone of voice, he was scared okay. He's sorry that he didn't want to fight his childhood friend head that had spider legs pop out of it as it attacked his childhood crush.

"Please don't be mad bill." Whimpered Eddie as quilt washed over him, "I was just scared."  
Richie wiped his face with Bev jacket, "Its alright Bill, leave Eddie alone." He shuddered as he handed Bev jacket back that was now covered in disgusting saliva, "After all I am fi-"

Oh Richie spoke to soon, before he can even finish his sentence those same damn spider legs apparently became insanely long and tightly grabbed richie legs, yanking him away from the group.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIT!!!"

"RICHIE!" Beverly quickly attempted to grab Richie arms that were extended to try and hold on to Bev but It was to fast and pulled him down to the basement, immediately closing the door as Richie was no longer in sight and can only hear his screams. The gang immediately went to the door and tried to open it shouting out Richie name. Ben started kicking it hoping to get the door to break, soon the rest joined in. Eddie was still in the corner in shock as he saw the man he fell in love with from his childhood get taken away.

"RICHIE!!" Shouted Mike as he quickly went down the stairs after they broke down the door. Eddie quickly followed as fear fueled him to move and find Richie.  
Mike quickly went to the well, looking over it hoping to see if Richie was somehow there holding on the walls of the well for dear life. Sadly he saw nothing. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He muttered as he rubbed his forehead out of stress.

Eddie slowly walked towards the well and looked over it, dazed. 

“It’s my fault” he muttered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"MMmmmh" groaned Richie as he tried to pry his eyes open, 'Where am I?' 

He slowly moved his fingers as his senses slowly came back to him, a wave of aftermath pain hitting him hard. He gave out a tired groan as he picked himself up off of the ground slowly. He looked around but couldn't see properly, why couldn't he see properly? Oh that's right, he was blind as fuck. Where was his glasses? He started patting the ground around him hoping that his glasses were near him. Luckily for him they were so he put them on, his eyesight immediately becoming way better than before and there right in front of him stood that dam clown looking at him with this toothy grin.

"Oh FUCK!!" 

"Oh goodie your awake!” It said as he slowly and creepily pranced towards Richie. 

“OH fUCK nO! YOu BITCH” Shouted Richie as he dragged himself away from pennywise, hurting his palms as little sharp rocks pressed against his skin. He turned around (which is something you shouldn’t do if there is a child eating alien monster infront of you) and tried to raise himself up from the ground to run away, only to be pushed back down by pennywise as it went on top of him. 

“Oh were do you think your’e going?” It giggled as it forced Richie to turn so they can see each other face to face.

“If your gonna eat me just do it already bitch! What are you waiting for?!” tensing up, Richie gave out one of those smirks or smile that showed that they know they are gonna die. “I'm not afraid of you.” 

Pennywise just gave out a laugh, grabbing Richie wrist and pining them down to his sides. “Oh Richie, you have no idea how badly I want to do that, but…” he soon let go of one of Richie wrist and grabbed the back of his neck, raising his head slightly off of the ground. “I have other plans for you.” 

Richie hissed in pain as his neck was being hold to tightly for his own liking, he was gonna say a snarky comment but immediately shut up when Pennywise mouth slowly started to open in a unhumanly way showing rows of teeth littered everywhere in it’s mouth.

‘WHAT THE FU-’ was the last thing he thought before he saw three bright lights, he felt himself go limb and soon everything around rich just turned dark.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Whats wrong Eds?

“It's here” said Mike softly 

Everyone was quiet, surrounding the hole in the ground, the place where they were going to defeat Pennywise. No one said a word, only soft breathing. Heavy tension surrounding the air around them. 

“Its my fault...Isn’t it?” 

Everyone glanced towards Eddie, his face shadowed by grief. They all wanted to console him but they couldn't or they just didn’t know how. Before this Bev was about to get drowned by an ugly naked saggy old lady which was clear to them that it was It. All of them went to go save her, all except Eddie. He was so afraid, so afraid to fail them again. God how he missed Richie. 

“Eddie.... It's not your fault…” Started Bev, putting a hand on his shoulder rubbing circles with her thumb, “What happened back there, it wasn’t your fau-”

“But it was, everything! Richie is gone because of me, b-because I couldn't man up and help my bes-t friend an- and he’s g- gone and-nOw!” Eddie started shaking, tears threatening to spill, “Fuck he-Hes prob-b-bably DEA-”

“Hey no Eddie, come on man” Ben quickly went to console his friend, the rest following them. 

“FUCK!” Eddie shouted, tears falling rapidly, “ITS MY FAULT, ITS MY FAULT, IT’S MY FAULT. IT’S MY FAUL-”

“IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!” Mike wrapped his arms around Eddie tightly, “It's not your fault okay! It's not your fault that you were scared, its okay to be scared alright!”

“Bu-but because of me Richie is gone, Bev could've been next!” Cried Eddie “Don’t you get it guys! I’ll just slow you guys down! I-im not brave...not brave…”

“Eddie fucking kasprack, look me in the fucking eyes and say that again.” Beverly forced Eddie to look at her, her eyes burning into his, “Tell me who in this world had to face a multi-dimensional alien clown, attack it as it threw up on you. Helping us beat the shit out of it at the age of 13 or 14” 

“U-us...me?” 

“Exactly, Eddie honey” Beverly said calming her voice, “Your not slowing us down, you are brave and it's not your fault okay!” 

Everyone nodded hugging Eddie, comforting him as they all wept. 

````````

“It's here...Where it all started…”

Everyone looked around them, a big cavern that was under Derry the whole time was pretty astonishing. 

“Jesus...Mike, what do we have to do?” Asked Ben.

“O-okay we all have t-”

“Guys???”

Everyone got silent, their hearts stopped. They all looked at each other in the eye as if they were making sure that it wasn’t them that said that.

“G-guys where are you???” 

“R-richie??” Bill said out loud, everyone quickly looked around them, trying to find the source of the voice. 

“G-guys pl easse h-help me!” 

“Richie!! Richie where are you!!” Shouted Eddie, the feeling of hope slowly started to spread across his chest.

“Eddie!!! Over here!”

Eddie quickly ran off to Richie voice, ignoring the others protest at him. 

“Eddie! I'm over here!!”   
“Richie!? RICHIE!” And there he was hidden in this little cave, crawled up into a ball. Hiding his face with his hands. Eddie in a flash was right in front of Richie, a relieved smile spread across his face.

“Eddie!! Wait u-OH MY GOD RICHIE!” 

Everyone quickly got into the little cave, surrounding Richie, asking him questions. 

“Richie!! Oh my god are you okay! How did you escape!! Are you hurt??” Asked Eddie, grabbing Richie by the shoulders. His heart accelerating by happiness and relief.

“My glasses? Where are they?” 

Bill and Mike looked around trying to find Richie glasses, in the corner of Mike's eye he saw the squarish black frame of Richie glasses, “They’re over here!” 

He grabbed them swiftly, handing them to Richie whose face was still covered by his hands. Cracking noises were heard behind them. Ben quickly looked behind, all of the sudden he remembered that they still had to fight the damn clown, “Guys we have to go! We still need to fight pennywise!” 

They all looked back at Ben, worry in their eyes. They didn’t really want to fight it after finding out that Richie was alive. After all, this is a huge victory for them. 

“This is your fault Mike.”

Everyone turned to face Richie, all confused at his statement. Richie face was facing down, glasses on, hands by his sides. His fingers were slightly twitching. A weird giggle came out of him.

“R-Richie...Are you okay” Asked Eddie, for some reason fear was lingering around his heart. Richie giggled again which quickly erupted to a laugh. Richie head flung back, laughing so loudly, his fingers started twitching much more faster. Everyone grew uneasy at Richie actions, worried about him. 

“Am I okay Eddie?? I don’t think so! HEHeheheHehehe! After all you let me get dragged from that fucking clown” Eddie felt a sharp jab at his heart as the guilt once again washed over him. “Did you guys ever wondered what I did to him before you snotty little kids came?”

Confusion was seen across everyone's faces, Bev and Ben slowly backed up. Mike grabbed Bill shoulder, tensed. Richie finally faced them his eyes were closed however, everyone let a quiet gasp. Seeing a red trail be in the form of Pennywise smile thing.

Eddie heart dropped the moment Richie’s eyes opened. His eyes were purely white, just like bev when she got caught by the deadlights a long time ago. A creepy smile slowly crept up to Richie face, “What's wrong Eddie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long to post! I was really busy that I forgot that I made this! Though I am really glad that you guys enjoy this!! So thank you guys very much and hopefully I will post the other chapter soon! Also I am very sorry if this is really short :(


End file.
